Attaching vacuums to vehicles is known. However, these known portable vacuums are typically used by park authorities or commercial companies because of their size and expense. Also, these vehicles are difficult to use because of their size and are designed to allow a rider to travel long distances in order to pick up occasional pieces of debris. Moreover, the vacuums included with these vehicles are limited by the size of the debris that may be encountered. For example, bottles and containers that are at least partially filled with liquid are difficult to pick up with these known vacuums and then often become lodged within the hose of the vacuum. Also, these known vacuums typically cannot easily deposit heavy items such as a filled bottle or container into a collection container without substantially obstructing the airflow to the motor that is creating the suction. What is needed is a new portable debris collection system with a vacuum that has an airflow path configured to prevent obstructions by bottles and containers and that maintains sufficient airflow until the debris is deposited into the container.